


(Un)Happy Campers

by LegendaryFanby



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Humor, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFanby/pseuds/LegendaryFanby
Summary: Spending a night at one of America's most haunted houses? Count them in!But what happens when there's a booking mishap and two men with a past end up having to share a cabin?What happens when a ghost decides to make it even more awkward for you and your ex?Well, Virgil knows.





	(Un)Happy Campers

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations! It is I, Sebastian, your fellow writer. Here today with my sister! This is the story of a story inspired off of a personal experience we had last year around this time.. the only difference is now we have the Sides in place of us and they're unrelated and it's way more gay.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS Deceit's name is Deacon in here

  The Louisiana sun beat down on him, making his decision to wear an oversized hoodie a bad choice. But he did it for the aesthetic. It's not like he hasn't seen kids who looked like they were conceived, born, and raised in Hot Topic dress the same way. Plus Louisiana is basically just less popular Florida. He'll get over it.

  Virgil dragged his black suitcase across the gravel, not caring that the tiny rocks were getting wedged in the wearing-down wheels and preventing them from actually turning.

 His Uber long-gone so there wasn't another way to leave until tomorrow morning, it's not like the man's made of money. He's just barely hit the legal drinking age and this place is completely overcharged. But then again when you prefer the dead over the living you tend to drop a ton of cash traveling around to wherever a ghost is promised. And this one had fourteen, or more.

  Virgil smiled. This will be fun.

\--

  Patton and Logan -well, only Patton- skipped out of the silver vehicle nearly tripping on the uneven terrain; almost smacking himself on a low branch, too. Logan took caution when stepping out of his car because they had been driving for hours. He unlocked the trunk to retrieve their bags, before thinking better of it and deciding to get the key to their rented cabin first. 

 "Patton, wait here while I go check in. Make sure no spirits steal our bags." He added in with a small smirk to get a rise out of Patton.

 "O-oh. Okay, Logan. Hurry back, though!"

 Logan smiled in reassurance before walking off to the reception.

 

  It wasn't long that Logan was gone but he was away long enough for Patton to get greeted by a stranger.

 "Excuse me, can I ask you a favor?"

 Patton turned to the boy swamped in clothing with dark makeup around his eyes.

 "Of course! What do you need?"

 "I was just going to ask if you had the time. The cabins have no clocks. Or mirrors."

 "Oh, sure. It's just after one."

 The stranger gave a small smile. "Thanks." He eyed the open trunk. "Are you staying here, too?"

 "We sure are! Logan is writing a book on paranormal experiences and comparing whether they're real or not."

  His mouth dropped a bit. "A book? That sounds cool. I'd like to read it once it's published. I'm a fan of the paranormal."

 "You could be the first one to read it! I remember Logan saying he needed to get some beta readers, I'm sure he'd love to have you read it. You seem like the kind of person to know a lot about-"

 "Patton? Who is this?" Logan questioned as he walked back towards Patton and the suspicious character. 

 "Oh, hi, Logan! This is.. Um.."

 "I'm Virgil. Sup." He did a two finger salute that Logan is pretty sure is a gang symbol. 

 "Uh, yes. Well, hello. I'm Lo-"

 "Logan, yeah. Patton here filled me in. He's a nice guy. How long are you guys staying? Also, for the record there are no clocks or mirrors other than the one in the bathroom.

 Logan's face pulled into a grimace. This Virgil character, he's odd but weirdly likable. 

 "The weekend. We leave on Monday morning."

 "Cool beans."

 Awkward silence. 

 "Well I'll leave you to it. So long." Virgil slumped away. 

 

 Logan can swear he heard him whisper ' _And_ _goodnight_ ' under his breath despite it being the afternoon. 

\--

 As Logan and Patton made they're way to their shared cabin, Logan was shoved so hard he stumbled and fell on the gravel driveway but when he looked behind him he saw no one. Once he got up his was pulled backwards by his duffel bag.

 How peculiar.

\--

 Roman was running fashionably late, he was supposed to arrive nearly an hour ago, but when you run into one of your old high school rivals, then you're bound to be late. 

" _ **Oh, look it's the theater nerd**_."

 " ** _Oh, look it's my understudy_**."

_Remy rolled his eyes under his black round sunglasses at the remark._

" _ **Roman, it's been a g e s  since we've seen each other? How are you? Why did we ever stop being friends?** "_

_" **You stole my girlfriend, Remy**."_

_" **And because of that it made the both of us realize we were gay! See? Everything worked out in the end. Oh, how's Virgil**?"_

_Roman clenched his jaw._

_" **Ohh**!" Remy exaggeratedly exclaimed. " **That's right. You two broke up after you**_ -"

Roman shook his head. Of all people, why Remy?! What was he even doing here. No matter, at least Roman has finally arrived and just in time for the tour.

\--

  The tour had begun, starting off with the tour guide Deacon, who looked rather deceitful may I add, as he showcased a small glass vase with oleander in it. The reason why Virgil doesn't trust him is because he's went back on his words three or four times eventually ending it with 'but it's completely harmless -- want to try?' Logan had to grab Patton's arm to prevent him from getting too close.

 After taking turns looking at a mirror with numerous handprints and grotesque face marks in the corner, the entrance door slammed open.

 Everyone jumped before turning to the source of the noise to see someone Virgil hoped to never see again.

_'This motherf-'_

\--

  _'Fairies!'_ Patton thought  ' _Or are they angels.. Octopi? I don't remember.'_ Patton squinted up at the ceiling again trying to recall what the tour guide had said they were. They looked like little baby angels with tentacles for legs. 

 He decided not to ask again as they were already in the ladies' parlor.. ' _Oh! A new guy joined in, he was running late. Virgil doesn't seem to like him very much though.'_

  Deacon, the tour guide, spoke about how the ladies' and the gentlemen's parlor could be joined or separated by a removable wall. In the gentlemen's half a tutor was shot dead from a man on horseback. There was a painting of naked ladies in the parlor as well that the tourists shyly turned away from. The group all seemed to not be interested in this quite distasteful piece of artwork. The ladies' half was where they practiced séances.

 The room seemed to spin a little causing Patton to reach an arm out to steady himself on the back of a sofa. He looked around the dizzying room and noticed Virgil roughly grab on to a nearby table; The four others including Deacon had seemed fine, but then Logan collapsed causing Patton to gasp and crouch beside him.

 "Ah." Deacon smiled. "I was wondering who would be the one to pass out." He looked down at Logan. "He'll be fine."

After walking into a kitchen area with a chandelier said to have been swung on by ghost children, and having their ears fill with a buzzing noise; Deacon directed the tourists' attention towards a suspiciously placed mirror, where he then said, "This mirror use to be used by the ladies of the house to check and make sure that their ankles weren't showing, otherwise they would be considered whores."

This caused the group's heads to swiveled around to look at each other's ankles, only for all of them to stop and stare at Roman's legs, who was the only one wearing shorts. A dark and mysterious person then proceeded to look him up and down before glaring and saying, "Slut." Everyone, except for Roman and this gloomy, attractive stranger, laughed at this remark. This concluded the tour, and now they were on their own to wander the grounds.

\--

  As Roman exited the murderhouse the stormshutters beside him started violently swinging and hitting the walls. He looked to see if anyone else noticed but they were all engaged in their own activities.

 He walked across the deck to the gift shop when he bumped into Remy. Of course he'd be here, ruining Roman's vacation even more.

 "What are you doing here?" 

 Remy rolled his eyes. "I have a job you know. It just happens to come with free tours and board."

 Great so he'll be here Roman's whole trip.

 "If you don't like it go to a different haunted plantation. There's a haunted graveyard you belong in, because honey that outfit is _so_ last season." Roman hadn't realized he had spoken out loud until Remy answered.

 "Whatever. Move." He pushed past his nemesis, into the doorway.

\--

  "Virgil, hey."

  Virgil turned his attention away from Patton and Logan to see an old friend.

 "Remy! It's been ages. Also, did you see Roman?"

 "That I did. He acted like he didn't even know you."

 "That's because he doesn't, I think."

 "Knowing him he'll probably ask you out again."

 "Yeah.."

 "Don't say yes."

 "Don't plan on it." Virgil paused, "Oh, Remy, this is Patton and Logan." He pointed to the two glasses wearing men beside him. He turned back to face them, "Guys, this is Remy. We used to go to school together."

 "Hi!" "Hello."

 Remy nodded his head in greeting before briefly apologizing for having to get back to work; he also reminded Virgil to not tolerate Roman, again. 

 Virgil promised not to.

\--

  Roman exited the small store, deciding he'd do all of his buying later on when he would be leaving that way he could think it over.

 He noticed the other tourists and the one from before who degraded him having a conversation. Roman made his way over to them.

 "Salutations! I am Roman, and who might you all be?"

  "I'm Patton! And this is Logan! He's writing a book."

 "Creativity.. I love it!" Turning his attention to a smaller figure. "And you are?"

 "You don't know who I and?"

 "No, that's why I asked."

 He remained silent, only causing Roman to double his attempts and up his charm.

 "Your voice is as lovely as your looks, if I remember correctly."

 He raised a brow before Roman finished his sentence. 

 "You did call me a slut earlier so I've heard your voice twice now." Now he just looks even more annoyed than usual.

 "You'd think you'd remember me considering we dated for over two years, Princey." He said Roman's old nickname with such malice that Roman couldn't help but take a step back.

  "Virgil?"

\--

  It was getting later, the sun would soon be setting when it happened.

 

  "What are you doing in my cabin?"

 "Your cabin?? Excuse you I paid for this."

 "As did I. You probably have the wrong one."

 "My key works. Does yours?"

 "Yes."

 

  Before long they were both at the reception's desk talking over each other before Deacon loudly spoke over them.

 "Look, the other cabins are all ready all booked up and the rooms in the plantation are not for rent. Booking mishaps happen. You'll have to share, whether with each other or someone else, or we could issue a refund and you could take your business elsewhere. Your choice."

 "We're in the middle of nowhere!" "I'm not leaving."

 "Then it is out of my control."

 A pause.

 "You are a terrible person."

  "I try." Deacon smirked.

 

  Virgil and Roman were both fuming by the time they left. Each too stubborn to just work something out. They both insisted the cabin was theirs. The good thing is, there are two beds.

 

  They kept shoving past each other going about separating the cabin in half as best they could when a knock at the door haulted them.

 

 "Hey, guys! We didn't know you came together." Patton stood with a questioning smile.

 Logan looked at the mess inside before deducing, "It appears it was not their choice."

 "Oh, shoot." Patton unhelpingly supplied, before continuing. "We came by to see if you wanted to go on a walk with us through the woods here! If not, that's okay, too."

 "I'd love to." The roommates spoke in synchronization, only further annoying each other.

 "Great! Let's go."

\-- 

  Logan walked side by side with Patton, behind Roman and Virgil as they bickered. And if Logan's fingers sneaked to intertwine with Patton's, well, they were the only two who knew. But Patton was so distracted by the fireflies that even he probably didn't know.

 It was dark now and with no streetlights the only way of leading the way was the moon, stars, and insects flying about them.

  Logan enjoyed the tour even if it was lacking, but this, even while they're getting bit by dozens of mosquitos potentially infected with malaria or West Nile virus, he appreciated this time with Patton.

 

 Since he wasn't interested in anything other than Patton's ooh's and ah's, he only heard the end of the others' conversation. 

 "I don't even want to know you're there. If I hear one Disney song I swear I'll-"

 "So is theatre okay then? Because you only said Disney and I will hold you to that."

 "Roman, I swear. Don't you dare-"

  "Yeah? Well, if I hear one My Chemical Romance song I will tear my own face of- tHERE'S A MOSQUITO ON MY FACE!" 

 "And a snake in your boot."

 "WHAT?! WHERE-.. You monster."

  Virgil laughed.

\--

  "Thankfully with our careful planning, Patton and I have enough food to feed the four of us since there is no other food unless you want duck feed or soda." He changed his direct address, "Patton."

 Patton stopped opening his Sprite. "What? I'll be fine. It doesn't even have caffeine."

 "But it has sugar and you know what sugar does to you, especially this late. You're already hyper as is."

 "Logan, you are not the boss of me. I'm older!"

 Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 "Fine, but I better get to sleep tonight."

 "Yippeeee!!" Patton opened his Sprite, free of exploding.

 Logan launched back into his speech. "After we have eaten, we can play a game-"

 "Pattoncake!"

 "No. No pattoncake. We don't even have the required items for it."

  "What's pattoncake? Sounds wonderfully original." 

 "Shut up, Roman, we're not playing."

 "Well, then, what _are_ we playing?"

 Logan sighed again. "Card's Against Humanity. Patton enjoys it."

\--

  **Black card: Today on Maury: "Help! My son is _____!"**

Winner _Patton's white card: Getting married, having a few kids, buying some stuff, retiring to Florida, and dying._

_Virgil's white card: Touching a pug right on the penis._

_Logan's white card: Nicholas Cage._

_Roman's white card: A sickly child-king._

 

**Black card: What will always get you laid?**

Winner _Logan's white card: Active listening._

_Patton's white card: An oversized lollipop._

_Virgil's white card: A lifetime of sadness._

_Roman's white card: Whipping it out._

 

  **Black card: What are my parents hiding from me?**

 Winner _Logan's white card: God._

_Roman's white card: Cybernetic enhancements._

_Virgil's white card: Authetic Mexican Cuisine._

_Patton's white card: Harry Potter erotica._

 

**Black card: What's that sound?**

Winner _Patton's white card: Consensual sex._

_Virgil's white card: Silence._

_Roman's white card: Three dicks at the same time._

_Logan's white card: An M. Night Shyamalan plot twist._

 

**Black card: Instead of coal, Santa now gives the bad children ____.**

Winner _Roman's white card: Chunks of dead hitchhiker._

_Patton's white card: Mouth herpes._

_Logan's white card: 50,000 volts straight to the nipples._

_Virgil's white card: Multiple stab wounds._

**Black card: But before I kill you, Mr. Bond, I must first show you _____.**

Winner _Virgil's white card: My collection of high-tech sex toys._

_Roman's white card: Funky fresh rhymes._

_Logan's white card: Unfathomable stupidity._

_Patton's white card: The female orgasm._

 

**Black card: In L.A. County Jail, word is you can trade 200 cigarettes for _____.**

Winner _Virgil's white card: Judge Judy._

_Roman's white card: Advice from a wise, old black man._

_Logan's white card: Famine._

_Patton's white card: Keanu Reeves._

 

**Black card: TSA guidelines now prohibit ______ on airplanes.**

Winner _Patton's white card: The Devil himself._

_Virgil's white card: Arnold Schwarzenegger_

_Logan's white card: Shiny objects._

_Roman's white card: The Kool-Aid Man._

 

**Black card: _____: good to the last drop.**

Winner _Logan's white card: Lactation._

_Roman's white card: The homosexual agenda._

_Virgil's white card: A defective condom._

_Patton's white card: Erectile dysfunction._

 

**Black card: Coming to Broadway this season, _____: The Musical.**

Winner _Virgil's white card: Aaron Burr_

_Patton's white card: Nickelback_

_Logan's white card: The Violation of our most basic human rights._

_Roman's white card: Friendly fire._

 

 Patton giggled as he unscrewed his bottle cap. "You guys are fun! We should hang out more oft- AHHH!" Patton's bottle started exploding, Sprite pouring all over his hand and chair.

 Logan jumped up and tried to put the cap back on but the sheer force of the soda wouldn't allow it, finally a shirt was tossed to them to cover the bottle until it stopped. 

 "How could there be this much soda inside?? It's not stopping! This isn't possible!" Logan screamed.

 

 Once the bottle emptied its contents they went about sopping up as much as they could. The floors would definitely be sticky.

 "Whose shirt was this?"

 He turned to see Virgil standing shirtless, arms folded to cover his pale chest. 

 There was silence until Virgil exclaimed at Roman to get him a clean shirt from his suitcase. It was beside him anyway. Wait, why was it by Roman?

 

 "Okay back to the game.. Wait. Where are my cards?" Virgil was fully clothed again, but Roman's ten cards were now missing.

 "Where did you put them?"

 "Just right here on the couch!"

 "Maybe they fell between the cushions? Let's look for them."

 

 

 "Yeah, we're not finding them. How about we do another activity?"

\--

  "Here I made everyone a friendship bracelet!"

  "Thank you, Patton. It's lovely." Roman slipped on his red and white one.

 "This one is for Logan, it's blue and black; and this one is for Virgil!"

 He handed Virgil his which is purple and black. 

 Virgil smiled, "Thanks, Patton! I've never been given a friendship bracelet before. I love it."

 

 As Logan and Patton were retiring back to their own cabin Logan stopped and pointed at the wall and ceiling.

 "We're those footprints always there?"

 "No." "No, they were not."

 "Huh. Okay. Goodnight."

 "Night." "Sleep well."

 --

 Back in Logan and Patton's cabin, they began getting ready for bed.

 When Patton was getting ready for his shower he set his pocket change down on a table before grabbing a change of clothes. 

 

  Patton was done getting ready for bed when he remembered his coins. Only, they weren't there. 

"Logan? Did you take my change?"

  Logan dried his hair with a towel. "Change? No, I didn't. Where'd you leave it?"

  "Just right here right before my shower I set them here. They're gone!"

 "That's odd. It will probably turn up somewhere. Don't worry too much about it, are you ready for bed?"

 "Yes, are you?"

 "Yes. Let's go to bed."

 "Okie, Lo."

\--

  "Roman, are you almost done? Come on. It's late and I need a shower."

 No answer. 

 "Roman!"

 Silence.

 "Ro-!"

 Roman yanked the door open, startling Virgil. 

 "Bathroom's all yours." 

 "About time."

 

 Virgil got out of the shower to find the mirror was fogged up, but only partially. Something was written in it.

 "Roman, did you sneak in and mess with the mirror? And take my clothes?" No answer. 

_'Stupid jerk. Always trying to scare m-'_

A shriek made him drop his towel. He wrapped it around his waist before rushing out.

 "Roman, I swear this better not be some stupid prank- WHAT IS HAPPENING!?"

 Roman was flinging a towel around. A flaming towel.

 He threw it but then it landed on Virgil's suitcase, you guessed it, up in flames.

 "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

 "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP ME." 

 "THROW IT IN THE SHOWER!" Virgil turned the water on and got out the way as Roman lugged it in there faster than Steve Rogers could have.

 Soon the flames dissipated and all was calm except their ragged breathing.

 "What- happened."

  "I don't know. My towel just caught on fire."

 "... We're you smoking?"

 "No! You know I don't do that. I can't ruin my voice."

 "You're right. It's all you've got going for you, after all."

 Roman was going to respond when Virgil realized what actually happened.

 "My clothes are ruined. What am I going to wear? You messed up my clothes!"

 "It's not my fault! But I have clothes you can borrow so don't worry about that."

  _'Great I have to wear my ex's clothes while I stay in the same room as him. At least it's not the same bed.'_

\--

 "I bet we can see Logan and Patton from here." Roman stated as he strutted over to Virgil's side of the room and yanked back the curtain revealing the cabin a good distance beside them.  

 "I thought we agreed, you stay on your side and I stay on mine." He stopped. "Why are their curtains doing that?"

 Said curtains shook back and forth as if someone was pulling at them, but as they moved no one was there.

 "Uhm. Yeah..." Roman put the curtain back where he found it and went to his side, as far as possible away from the weird activities next door.

  Virgil checked the doors to make sure they were locked. You can never be too safe. He trudged to his bed, wearing Roman's oversized shirt and sweats. Not his underwear though. 

 They both crawled into their respective beds and turned off the lamps.

 "Goodnight, Virgil."

 Virgil waited a few seconds. 

 "Night, Ro."

\--

 Virgil woke in extreme pain. He couldn't move his arms or legs. It felt like a charleyhorse but in his entire body. Did he pull a muscle in his sleep? Was he having a nightmare? He remained silent despite feeling like he'd need an ambulance. What would Roman do about it anyway? They're stuck here.

 After the most excruciating thirty minutes of his life, he could finally move again albeit being sore.

 He went to the bathroom before attempting to fall back to sleep but he couldn't. He realized he was burning up so he kicked Roman's pants off and just stayed under the sheets, when he tried yanking up his pants legs and not using the covers he was still too hot.

  As he started to doze back off he was hit with ice water, or, so he thought. When his eyes opened in shock he found he was completely dry, just freezing. He tried to find the sweatpants but they were literally nowhere on the bed. He tried to look under the bed without losing the shield covering his exposed skin but he couldn't see much in the dark anyway.

 All of his tossing and turning must have woken Roman because soon he was speaking to him from across the room.

 "Virg? Are you all right? It's freezing in here!"

 "Uh, yeah, Princey, I'm fine."

 "I'm turning the heat up." He got up to mess with the thermostat by Virgil's footboard but after a few meaningless beeps he accomplished nothing.

 "Okay, fine, we'll just wear more clothes. Hold on." Roman left to find his bag only to come back nervously giggling. 

 "Okay... It's probably in the closet." Nope.

 "Oh, right! Under my bed." Nada.

 Soon Roman was looking all over the cabin but he found nothing.

 "Okay, plan B. Scoot." Before Virgil could even voice his complaints Roman ripped his bedding off and walked over to where he was crawling into bed with him.

 "Roman! Get out!"

 "What? It's not like we've never shared a bed before, Virgil."

 "Yeah, but.. My- your- the pants are missing! I'm pantsless!" 

 "Even more reason to share a bed. You'll freeze to death in whatever icebox death house this is. If it really bothers you we'll build a wall of pillows between us but we are sharing this bed.

 Virgil sighed in resignation. "Fine."

\--

 Birds were singing, signaling morning time has arrived.

 Virgil groaned. He was not a morning person. Plus he felt warm and happy and he did not want to give that up for some free breakfast and have flies attack you.

 "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Virgil ripped his eyes open to find he was snuggled up against Roman, their legs intertwined. The makeshift barricade long forgotten.

 "I would have gotten us breakfast but I didn't want to wake you." 

Noticing he still had his arms wrapped around him he jerked back before falling out of the bed, causing his ex to laugh.

 "This is not funny! I hate you!"

 "Pffffft, no you don't you love me. Thank God you're up though I had to pee so bad and now I'm finally free to go to the bathroom."

 "Just shut up and go!"

 Roman chuckled before slipping off of the bed and going to the bathroom. While he was in there he checked Virgil's clothes. Still wet. They had laid them out to dry all over the cabin but apparently to no avail.

 Roman was washing his hands when Virgil yelled his name.

 "Roman! What is this!?" Roman opened the door to find Virgil angrily pointing at Roman's luggage sitting perfectly on the sofa.

 Roman's mouth fell open. "Is that where you found it?"

 "Yes, it's where I found it! What were you playing at, you creep! What's wrong with you??"

 Roman noticed Virgil had found some pants. "Virgil, I swear. They were not there last night."

 "Whatever."

\--

 "Patton are you sure they'll be up? We don't want to wake them."

 "They'll be up."

 

 Logan and Patton walked through the door to find Roman and Virgil glaring at each other with crossed arms until Patton caught their attention.

 "Hey, guys!"

 They turned, twin looks of surprise appearing on their faces. "That door was locked." Virgil stated.

 "Not when we tried the knob."

 "So how did you two sleep? I woke up to find my toothbrush missing. Patton's coins are missing."

 "There was a weird scratching noise, a ghost molested Virgil, turned the AC up, and stole our clothes."

 "A ghost did not molest me! I just had pinched nerves and pulled muscles, or something."

 "You were in nonconsensual pain and left pantless. I'm pretty sure you were molested."

 "Roman, shut up!"

 

 "Virgil and Roman definitely got the more haunted cabin. Come on, guys, let's go eat!" Patton interrupted and cheered as he ran out the door and down the steps.

 --

  After enjoying their breakfast, thanking and tipping the chef, they followed a white cat with one blue eye and one green eye around the house until they lost it. They decided to buy some duck feed where they spent a good hour playing with the ducks and having their fingers bitten, but all in good fun. Consensual pain as Roman would refer to it as. They saw a trail of baby aramadillos walking across the grass in front of the cabins as Virgil went to pack up to leave.

 Everyone followed him back to his cabin to find the curtains jerking around just like Logan and Patton's had last night, and the fan was spinning around but it was not on. Also there was mysterious knocking coming from the door and footsteps but no one was there.

 Roman told him he could stay, they had to share anyway so it's not like anyone's paying any extra and Roman still has time on his rent; but Virgil declined because he already had reservations elsewhere. 

 Virgil took a walk alone to enjoy the sights and sounds, he said goodbye to Remy, before heading back to walk under the canopy of trees and take pictures with the others.

 No one noticed what was in the background of their photo together until they were long gone and went their separate ways.

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my sister who proofread this thang and played cards against humanity with me so we could actually have real results. That's right we role played Virgil, Patton, Roman, and Logan playing CAH so I could actually give you some results. You are welcome.  
> If you tally up the points//  
> Patton 3  
> Logan 3  
> Virgil 3  
> Roman 1
> 
> We didn't make any one of them a card czar so we just had to pick a fav card and then reveal whose it belonged to after the fact.  
> Took me months to get this idea together, like seventeen days to write this fic casually, and six hours straight this evening. Woo. I'm very proud of this though and I hope you are too. 
> 
> Have a. Fantastic. Week, guys!
> 
> Sebastian, out. ✌️


End file.
